


Tattoo: A Missing Scene

by thea_zara



Series: Teen Wolf Season 3 Missing Scenes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene, episode s03e01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thea_zara/pseuds/thea_zara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a 'missing scene' at the end of Tattoo, so obviously contains spoilers for that episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo: A Missing Scene

"What the Hell was that?" Stiles asked the moment he got through the door that night. 

"What was what?" His dad asked, the picture of innocence.

"Oh I don't know, maybe you throwing me under the freaking bus today? 'I could have swore I heard my son say you were an experienced hunter.' Really Dad?"

"What? It was a reasonable excuse, and if he wants to play dumb when people, when _kids_ are getting hurt, I'm not above tweaking his nose a bit." His dad said, frustrated and tired.

"You're right, I know you're right. I mean he did come through with the whole Gerard thing finally, but that guy still puts the creep in creepy." Stiles said before dropping down at the table and pulling one of the many folders towards himself. "Saw Derek today, and Scott pushed until he came clean about this whole Alpha pack thing."

"Finally." The Sheriff said, swapping the folder in Stiles' hand, labeled 'Animal Clinic' with a different, more relevant, and less gory, one and then slid the box of pizza closer to him.

"Yeah, I know, but I got a look at his face. This wasn't about him being all controlling like before. I really think he was trying to keep Scott safe. You know they actually got along today? It was strangely nice."

"I doubt there'll be a whole lot of nice before whatever this is plays itself out. I'm just really glad you and Scott finally told me what's going on. And if that means I get to mess with that ass Argent's head... well that's just a bonus." They shared a smirk and went back to sifting through the reports.

**Author's Note:**

> There was just something about the way the Sheriff was interacting with Chris Argent, and the hilarious looks on Stiles' face during that scene that screams 'The Sheriff knows." to me. Odds are he doesn't, but this is my what if post script to that ep.


End file.
